The invention relates to a centrifugal drum with a disk insert and a stationary inlet pipe which extends into an inlet space which rotates with the drum. The inlet space includes an antechamber with ribs and a rib-free inlet chamber. The antechamber and the inlet chamber are connected with each other through an annular gap which is formed between the outside diameter of a disk and a wall of the inlet space. The inlet space is connected by ducts to an outlet chamber for the fluid to be discharged. The inlet chamber can be filled completely due to the throttle effect of the ducts.
A centrifugal drum of this type is known from DE 36 27 826 C2. The throttle effect is produced by a feature where the diameter at which the ducts in the inlet chamber begin, is larger than the diameter of the fluid level in the outlet chamber. This solution requires a relatively high circumferential velocity at the inlet of the ducts which can harm sensitive centrifuged materials, although the fluid is accelerated while the inlet space is completely filled.